What If Things Were Different
by The Supreme Dark One
Summary: What if Harry died before being able to defeat Voldemort? Who would step up? Could it possible be Draco or someone else? Rating may go up, still trying to decide on that.


Note: Pretend that the Half-Blood Prince book never exsisted. Meaning everything in that book will not be mentioned in this fan fic. It takes place during the trio's final year at the school, however the story doesn't focus on them completely. They will be mentioned throughout, but my madeup characters along with Draco Malfoy will be more of the main characters. As for the plot, I'll leave you with this question:

What happens _if _by some chance _Harry Potter dies_ before being able to _defeat_ Voldemort?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter copywrights. That is to the honorable J.K Rowling. My madeups, however, are officially mine in personailty etc. Though, I might use a name here and there that is from some other place such as Charmed, but it is only the name. Thank you.

* * *

It was another fine autumn day. Dead colorful leaves filled the grass below trees as the sky still held no real signs of clouds. Clouds which would bring in snow and rough weather. No, it was actually a rather nice day. Students climbed up the front steps to the old school castle. Laughter was heard in the air as many talked about old times or caught up with stories about their summer. A few teachers stool in the grand entrance hallway watching the wizards and witches go on to the Great Hall. There the ceiling portrayed the sky as a beautiful pink sunset just taking place. It was rather eye catching. 

Up on ahead by where the proffessors sat at was the headmaster himself along with Snape and another man. A new face. Perhaps the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? Maybe. His hair was a light brown color which was trimmed perfectly so none of it would fall into his blue eyes. He was a tall fellow, but of course not nearly as tall as Hagrid. He seemed to be conversing with Snape at the moment. As for the students, oh they still talked and laughed as they moved onto their house tables. The first years of course being watched by McGonagal who would soon let them go up to the Sorting Hat when called.

Walking past the nervous yet excited first years two siblings headed on towards the Slytherin table. They were Nicholas Haliwal and Phoebe Haliwal. Finding an a few empty spaces at the table they sat down next to each other. Being brother and sister they did share some similarities, but at the same time they held their differences.

Nicholas, the oldest being in his final year, was about perhaps six foot if not an inch or two taller. His hair was a dark brown color that was often either spiked up or just left messy. It really all depended on his mood. At the current moment it was left messy, but he wasn't one to really care. He was a slight muscular build with broad shoulders and such. His complexion was a tone in between tan and fair, though in photos of when he was younger he had been pale, resembling his mother more so. His eyes were a dark grey with a few brown specs thrown in there only visible if one truely fished them out. He wore black jeans with a black wife beater as well. However, no one could see how well it made his strong chest look considering the school robes covering his clothes.

Phoebe, who was in her sixth year, was shorter than her brother, though she wasn't completly short. If anything her height was about five feet and five, maybe six inches. It was the normal height which most girls were considering how men were normally taller either way. Her hair was dark brown as well, except for some reason there were white, not gray, but white streaks throughout it. It added more to it rather than make it look weird. They were natural. Well actually they had slowly started to appear when she had been six years old. No one had really known why, though. As for her complexion it was a bit more tanned than Nick's, but her eyes were perhaps the most eye catching feature which she held, for they were silver. Silver, not grey like her brother's. It was yet another odd trait which the girl had aquired somehow through genetics.

Phoebe looked over at her brother. She really did look up to him, and he in return looked after her. Yes, he was quite protective over her. Perhaps if he had been an only child he would never had learned responsibility at such a young age, but he hadn't. Phoebe was his sister, and he always took care of her. He even put her first before himself if a matter of life or death ever came up. He wouldn't even think about it twice, not even once!

Pretty soon the Great Hall became full with all the students. Eyes were now focused on Dumbledore who stood up. He smiled at all of them as he often did and held up his goblet as if toasting to another new year. "Hello everyone. It is good to see you all once more, and it is good to see new faces here as well," he began as he loked at the nervous first years. He continued on with a speech, but by this time Phoebe had stopped listening. Her eyes darted to the other tables before landing on the Gryffindor table. They were fixed on a boy with dark blonde hair. He sat only a couple of seats away from the infamous Harry Potter.

Yet the young girl just looked at that specific boy. His eyes were a dark green color which went quite well with his fair complexion and dark blonde hair. Though, often times his hair hid his eyes away. He was built just like a normal boy, like any other boy. A dimple formed as he grinned at one of the jokes which the headmaster had said. She had once been friends with that Gryffindor boy. Yes, a Slytherin and Gryffindor actually had been friends once. They had actually been best friends having known each other far before having attended Hogwarts. However, that all changed ever since..._the accident._ Now they were like any other Slytherin and Gryffindor, enemies by nature. They hated each other. Hearing the voice of the Sorting Hat she turned away from that boy, that boy named Colin Cohen.

* * *

"Blimey one of them is staring over here," whispered a familiar red head to his best friend. Of course, it was none other than Harry Potter himself. 

Being distracted from his own glancing from table to table, the dark haired boy looked at his friend before taking a quick glance at the Slytherin he was talking about. It was a girl whom he really couldn't say he reconized as the usual who mocked him and others. He gave a small shrug before whispering back, "I hardly think she's sending death rays at us or anyone else for that matter. Looking at someone else I imagine."

Ronald nodded his head before sighing,"Dumbledore better hurry with his speech. I really want to start eating, and well the Sorting Hat hopefully will be fast." Harry rolled his eyes. He knew his friend to enjoy food quite well. Personally he wanted to eat as well, but then again Ron was probably more hungry after having lost his lunch on the Hogwarts Express. Even the chocolate frogs got away from him. It all had actually been rather funny. That was when he heard the red head's stomach growl causing a few nearby to look at him once the Sorting Hat began. He supressed a laugh as the boy blushed from the stares of others. Among those having heard his stomach was Colin Cohen.

* * *

At last the actual meal had begun. Hungry students devoured the food set before them, though perhaps the most pig like ones had to be Crabbe and Goyle. They sat ate like there was no tommorow. _And I though Jordan was a pig _, Phoebe found herself thinking considering she had been so lucky enough to sit right across from the two goons. Oh well it was still better than sitting near Parkinson. Sure, she was a fellow Slytherin but Phoebe absolutely thought she was annoying beyond reason. 

Last year for some reason she had actually hung out with that girl. Of course she ended up regretting everything about it. Every single day it had been the same thing. Rant, rant, rant! _"Oh but Mother says I will be able to... and it was so amazing... oh and he is just so adorable!" _Phoebe had to learn how to tune her out or pretend to be doing something else if not trying to hide from the girl. Why she never told her to just shut up and leave her alone she really did not know. Perhaps it was because deep down Phoebe did not mind Pansy afterall. Yes, very deep beneath much and much more was that maybe possible.

Nicholas was conversing with a few of his own friends, though Phoebe knew none of them could ever possible take the place of Jordy. He was the only best friend Nick would ever really have or allow himself to have. Sometimes Phoebe couldn't help but worry about her brother for the oddest reasons. It was as if she felt something inside of her that told her he was not all right. Oh but that was rubbish, right? Afterall, Nick was a bright student, hell even a prefect.

"So Malfoy how was your summer spent?" the Haliwal boy asked at the pale blonde boy who sat two seats across from him. Silver eyes shot over to the boy dubbed the Slytherin Prince as Nicholas adressed the question to him. His hair was not slicked back anymore. It had not been that way since perhaps third year. Now it was left normal dropping onto his icy blue eyes a tad bit. He had grown taller as well, and as for his built it was more manly now as well. Perhaps just like Nick.

"Oh the usual," he replied in his usual tone of voice. The voice that drove Pansy Parkinson wild. Then again just almost about everything drove her wild when it came to the boy. "And yours as well?"

"Father sent Phoebe and I to Italy," the boy replied. Both siblings where Italian from both ends of the family, and every so often they visited their grandparents whom still lived there.

_Father. _That word echoed in the blonde's mind. It had been a while since he last saw his own whom was still stuck in that horrid prison. How the Dark Lord had not done anything to get him out he did not know. Well, still it wasn't too bad not having him around the manor. No more disappointments. No more..._oh stop it._ Looking back at the dark haired boy he smiled before glancing at the girl who sat next to him. He assumed her to be Phoebe. He had seen her before around Nick as well as Pansy at times. He wasn't too sure what her name was until Nick spoke it right then.

* * *

Pretty soon the heads of each house stood up along with the prefects to show the new years to the common rooms. Phoebe waved to her brother as he rushed a few first years along, though knowing him he would contemplate on making them more nervous. He was good at that. Many prefects did tend to abuse their power, though in reality Nicholad would never go real extremes. He just enjoyed frightening the occassional students here and there. 

Draco stood up along with everyone else. He glanced around before seeing Phoebe once more. Tilting his head slightly he looked around before making his way towards her. Being Nick's sister, he might as well talk to her. Besides it did not seem like she was nearing any friends that might be hers. However, he was quickly stopped by dare one think it...Parkinson. She had grabbed his arm among the crowds and smiled sweetly at him.

"There you are! I have been looking for you everywhere!" she exclaimed like such a happy little puppy would if it could talk. _Oh great_, the pale blonde thought as he rolled his eyes. Why did this girl have to be so fond of him? It was really all too annoying. He shot a glance over to where Phoebe had stood, but she wasn't there anymore. Thanks Pansy. Sighing he turned around just nodding at whatever the girl was talking about this time.

Phoebe smiled as she found one of her friends and began catching up on the summer. The girl's name was Monica LaGrange, a sandy haired girl with blue eyes and a fair complexion. She was somewhat of a close friend to Phoebe, though of course Phoebe found it easier to hang out with guys instead of girls. This was mostly true as she normally would hang out with Nick and his friends. That was how she had met Colin, well sort of. At that moment she stopped in her tracks as slight shadow passed by her eyes really quickly.

"Pheebs? You alright?" Monica asked.

Snapping out of it Phoebe looked at her friend and quickly nodded. "Oh yeah I was just trying to remember what uh, my mother told me to tell Nick," she replied. Of course it wasn't true. Monica shrugged before the two of them continued on...

At that same moment as Harry talked with both Hermione and Ron he felt something. It was a slight pain in, in...his forehead. Quickly the boy shot up a hand at his scar feeling that burning sensation. He gulped and quickly glanced around the Great Hall. What had possessed it to burn if it hadn't for a long while now, even though Voldemort was known once more? Whatever the reason was, he knew something was not right.


End file.
